In the prior art a technique is known in which, for generation of a combined image in which a shifting photographic subject has been eliminated from a video image, a decision is made as to whether or not the shifting photographic subject is a specified photographic subject that has been registered, and, if it has been decided that it is not such a specified photographic subject, then undesirable elimination of a shifting photographic subject to which the photographer is directing his attention by extraction of the background image and combination thereof into the position of the shifting photographic subject is prevented (refer to Patent Document #1).